


Strawberry Fever

by JasExists



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasExists/pseuds/JasExists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho's strawberry obsession drives Changmin up the wall sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Fever

**Author's Note:**

> A/n1: Why do I always feel like writing when I'm in the middle of exams? I actually got out of bed to write this down because the story refused to leave my thoughts. It's really late at night here, so I apologize if it's a bit incoherent xD Hope it makes you smile!

“Changdol-ah, wait! Wait for me!”

Changmin stalked his way through the parking lot and threw himself grumpily into the backseat of their car.

“Min-ah..it wasn’t that bad,” came a plaintive voice as Yunho finally managed to catch up to his long legged bandmate.

“It wasn’t that bad?? Are you kidding me? Who has to eat those ridiculous concoctions you make? I do. I’m just glad I actually do have an iron stomach like the fans seem to think I do, or I would have had food poisoning.”

Yunho stepped into the car next to him, a pout growing on his face. “But the fan said she liked it.”

Changmin sighed. “Of course she did, hyung. She’s a fan. She would have loved it even if you’d handed her uncooked rice to eat.

Yunho’s retort was muffled by the sound of his phone ringing, the ringtone denoting the call of a rather special person. “Tell him I said hello. And for heaven’s sake please don’t be extra mushy. I don’t need any more incentives to gag,” grumbled Changmin, wincing as Yunho yanked his ear as punishment for his snark.

“Hey Jaejoongie…no, we just got out of the fanmeet, we’re still in the car. Oh, you want to talk to both of us? One moment, let me put you on loud speaker.”

Yunho fumbled around with his phone for a moment and Jaejoong’s amused voice could be clearly heard echoing in the small space of the car, “…-unhoyah, do you know how to turn on the loudspeakers on your phone?”

Changmin began to chuckle as Yunho glowered at the phone. “What is it with you and Changmin always teasing me about my lack of skills with technology? I’m perfectly capable of handling technology, thank you very much.”

“Um…that’s not true hyung,” said Changmin. “Remember the five phones you manage to drop into the bath tub?”

“Not to mention the time he tried using the microwave to make a cup of coffee and nearly set the apartment on fire at the same time,” came Jaejoong’s laughing voice, setting Changmin off into another fit of giggles.

Yunho smiled. It was worth getting teased about his weakness around any and all electronic devices if he got to hear the two people he cared about the most in the world laugh away like they had no care in the world.

“Anyway, I’m so glad you called Jaejoong hyung, because I need you to cook dinner for me tonight. It’s an emergency. Please,” whined Changmin.

“Hey, what do you think I am, some sort of personal chef?”

“But Jaejoong hyung, please….I’m your favourite dongsaeng!”

 

Changmin spent the rest of the car ride home pleading with Jaejoong to cook for him.

Yunho stared out of the window. As good as it was to hear Jaejoong’s voice, he missed actually seeing him next to him and hearing him laugh and talk in person. It had been way too long since they’d been last able to meet and he wasn’t sure when they would be able to meet again, TVXQ and JYJ’s schedules being extremely packed for the next few months.

He followed Changmin as the younger walked down the corridor to their apartment door, still trying to convince Jaejoong. “Hyung, I’ll call you hyung for a whole month, now please…”

“Is that a promise?” came an amused voice from their front door.

Changmin nearly dropped the phone in shock as he caught sight of the blond man standing at their open front door, face beaming with a huge smile. Yunho was sure he was no better, the shock and delight strumming through his veins like electricity.

“Hyung, you’re a life saver. Seriously, thank you. I need to eat properly after what Yunho hyung made.”

“Don’t be mean, Min-ah, it wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“Hyung, he made fried rice.”

“See, that doesn’t sound so bad..”

“..with strawberries.”

“Fried rice is quite simple…wait what?”

“You heard me! Anyway, I’m going to go eat your food now. Yunho hyung if you don’t get over your shock and come inside soon, don’t blame me if there’s no food left for you.”

“It seemed like a good idea…” grumbled Yunho finally catching up to the two of them and giving Jaejoong a bear hug and a quick kiss. “I love strawberries.”

Jaejoong pulled him inside and shut the door, still trying to control his amusement. “I know you do, Yunho-yah…but strawberry is not the best flavour for fried rice, hmm? In fact….,” his smile turned into a devilish smirk as he whispered into his ear, “I know something that the strawberry flavour would be perfect for.”

Yunho struggled to keep a straight face as his pants tightened uncomfortably.


End file.
